Ordinary Love
by mirajens
Summary: Parenthood is the root of most cases of alcoholism, probably —Gruvia
1. Ordinary Love

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**Summary:** I can be your china doll, if you wanna see me fall.

**Prompt:** Alternate Universe (AU)

* * *

**Ordinary Love**

by _mirajens_

.

.

.

**i** — _fabulous_

"Gray-sama is still fixing his hair?" Said a bewildered Juvia as she walked in on her boyfriend who was fixated in front of their bathroom mirror, doing this and that to his hair. Juvia's own hair regimen consisted of combing out the tangles of her wavy locks, and that was it. Gray, however, took a lifetime with his hair products and fussy fingers.

"It has to look effortless, you know." Gray replied shortly; already weary of his girlfriend's daily bafflement regarding his routine. Was it his fault that he took long to look as good as he did? No, it wasn't. She ought to be thankful her mancandy was such a fine piece of ass. So what if he took a few (read: a lot) minutes to give his hair that sexy, rock star effect. Its end result was perfection that caused multiple orgasms for women and men alike. Juvia ought not to be complaining and instead sending sacrifice to the Hair Gods.

"Juvia takes shorter time shaving her legs than Gray-sama puts wax on his hair." She mumbled to herself as she began to text their friends. 'We'll be late. Gray-sama is still Beautifying himself.'

* * *

**ii** — _don't go_

Once they were walking home from school and Gray thought it funny to scare his girlfriend. They were talking about some dumb anime she was watching as they walked beside the passing cars when all of a sudden, Gray broke away from their hand hold and stepped in front of the moving traffic. The car about to hit him stopped just a foot away from a snickering Gray and its driver yelled out expletives from the open widow. Terrified, Juvia screamed and cried as Gray continued to laugh.

"That was not funny." Juvia huffed as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Take me home. Stupid Gray-sama, why would you do that?"

Taken aback by her anger, Gray scratched the back of his head. "Jesus, calm down. It _was_ funny. Why are you crying?"

Because I can't live without you. Because you are precious to me. Because I love you, you stupid shit. "That was not funny," she repeated.

* * *

**iii** — _the legend_

She thought to herself: everyone has seen Gray's dick at least a hundred times in their lives. So what if she saw it on an almost daily (nightly) basis? Everyone else was probably familiar with Gray's family jewels, maybe more than her since she really didn't know Gray that long, if one thought about it.

* * *

**iv — **_heavy_

He ended up carrying her home after a night of debauchery. She had drank too much of Cana's happy juice which resulted in her getting too drunk to walk unaided. "You're heavy," Gray commented, feeling irked that he was looking after someone so inebriated.

"That is all boob weight." Juvia slurred before passing out in her lover's arms.

* * *

**v** — _lyrics_

She'd been singing the stupiddumb Miley Cyrus song as if it was still cool when it fact, it came out months ago. Every one was all over it. But no, not Juvia. And she wasn't even singing it right, for crying out loud. Fed up, Gray folded his newspaper and stared at his girlfriend.

"Its _ball_."

Her heinous singing halted as she favored her boyfriend with a confused expression. "Did Gray-sama say something?"

"Its Wrecking _Ball_. You keep saying Wrecking Balls." He could still feel a phantom twinge in his balls when she said those words.

"Oh."

* * *

**vi** — _bad_

Gray likened himself to a badass, but in all honesty, he was a bleeding heart softie who acted tsundere just because. His badassness could be measured by the fact that he liked to drink orange juice right after brushing his teeth. But that was about it, Juvia thought. Even his leather jackets and the Harley he rode around on could not hide the fact that he was a sweetie.

It was all Juvia could think from her sick bed as her main man, clad in her frilly pink apron, served her chicken soup and fussed over her.

* * *

**vii **— _let it go_

She walked in on Gray watching Frozen for what was probably the fifth time this week. He was bundled up in the same duvet she'd left him in this morning, staring glassy eyed at his favorite ice queen in the middle of a song. "Hi," Juvia greeted him as she set the groceries down on the table.

"Don't talk to me," Gray choked out. Juvia knew he was ready to cry now, as he always was when Elsa performed Let It Go.

* * *

**viii **— _three's a party_

"Dude, you're twenty-six." Gray told Lyon, who looked like an even bigger moron than usual with hearts in his eyes. Both of them watched Juvia as she moved around in their cozy little apartment.

"I never knew you were so interested in my age, Gray." Came Lyon's reply. He had much better things to do than sit and let Gray insult him. Like take Juvia out for dinner or talk with her for hours.

Gray shook his head. "And Juvia is seventeen."

"I have to wonder what your point is," the white-haired man said as he wondered what kind of food Juvia liked to eat.

Gray wanted to rip his hair out of his head. "You are literally liable to be put in jail for lusting after jailbait." The look Lyon gave him asked for further explanation. "It's called statutory rape. Go look it up," Gray crossed his arms.

"You are so petty," Lyon scoffed.

"Whatever. Pettiness won't land me in prison with other dirty pedophiles."

* * *

**AN:** Eight AU drabbles because I was bored and I needed to kick my muse back into shape. These drabbles (and the rest to come) are all unrelated, unless otherwise specified.

_**Please don't add this to you Favorites/Alerts if you're not going to review.**_


	2. Toy Story

**Note: **I am Abby and I'm the queen of luring people in with happy beginnings. The prompts in this story are related! They take place in different times of Gray and Juvia's life. This chapter is dedicated to **sparkles princess,** who continued last chapter's forget. Go check it out, it's called Everybody Makes Mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** hahaha naw gerl

**Summary: **Let me pick you up like all the toys scattered on the ground.

**Prompt:** Toys

* * *

**Toy Story**

by _mirajens  
_

_._

_._

_._

**i** — _age 5  
_  
He finally found the crying girl from class. He was pretty sure the girl on the swing set was the same one who his kindergarten teachers were comforting since she had the same blue hair, the same blue eyes, the same blue dress and the same miserable tears. Although young Gray Fullbuster did not normally concern himself with such girly issues, he found the girl's sobs pull at his heartstrings, so much that he went to seek her out when school was over.

Maybe he could cheer her up with the joke Natsu told him about the chicken that crossed the road.

Short feet bought Gray up the hill where a small playground sat, to the rusty swings where a little girl cried. With all the arrogance a six year old could muster, he stood in front of his classmate. "My name is Gray and I'm gonna stop you from crying anymore!" He boldly proclaimed, pointing a chubby finger in the girl's face (never minding that his adoptive mother told him countless of times that it was rude to point). "What's your name?"

The girl sniffled as she stared up at the newcomer, wide-eyed. "Juvia." She answered simply, and then, "My parents died." She informed her new companion in the blunt way only children and old people knew how.

Gray vacated the empty swing set beside hers, careful not to get too close because Lyon said that girls had cooties. Can't have that, since he didn't want to be a stupid _girl _like Ultear.

"Is that why you're crying?" Gray asked. Juvia nodded.

Struck with an idea, Gray began to dig into his backpack. Curiously, Juvia watched the boy pull out an action figure from his bag.

He presented the toy proudly. "This is Batman. His parents died, too, but he's still pretty awesome. He kicks bad guy butt and drives a cool car and owns all these nice gadgets and stuff." A dorky smiled appeared on his face as he continued on. "Ur gave this to me when my parents died, too. When I miss my mom and dad, I become Batman and then I'm too awesome to be sad."

With another grin, Gray pushed the plastic figure into Juvia's hands. "You can have him now, so you can be awesome, too." He looked around, as if to make sure they were alone, and then he whispered, "But if you still feel sad sometimes, I guess you can tell me about it and I'll listen."

Juvia smiled for the first time in days.

* * *

**ii** — _age 23  
_  
A weary-looking Gray let himself into the apartment he shared with his long-time girlfriend, the relief of finally being home hitting him like a bat in the face.

His heavy footsteps alerted Juvia that her man was home, prompting her to turn off the stove and greet the black-haired man. She found him sprawled face down on their bed, wearing but a pair of white boxers; his gun and shield on the floor with his discarded clothing. Poor thing, Juvia mused. He was so tired. Things at the station must have been busy what with the crazy heat heightening urges of people to kill one another.

Radiating comfort and sympathy, Juvia sat on the bed by Gray's head. "Okaeri, Gray-sama." She murmured before landing a kiss on his shoulder.

Her answer was a grunt.

"Is Gray-sama hungry? Juvia made Minestrone soup." She asked as she carded her fingers through his unruly hair.

"I got you a gift." His voice was muffled against the mattress, but Juvia understood enough that her face lit up at the spontaneous gesture. Gray hardly ever sprung gifts on her for no reason.

Unless she was forgetting an anniversary.

Dread filled her for a second before her lover sensed her trepidation. "Relax," he said, "No anniversary or birthday. Just something I've been putting thought into."

Finally rising from the bed, he ruffled a blushing Juvia's hair before patting down his clothes for the present. When he got what he wanted, he plopped back down on the bed but not before dropping the package onto Juvia's lap (in a very unromantic way, I might add). "I hope you like it." He said, waiting on her reaction. Gray watched her face carefully as she took a box out of the paper bag.

It was impossible to miss how red her face turned.

"G-gray-sama…" he could hear her gulp. "You got me a, uhm…"

"A dildo." He finished for her, smiling sheepishly. "See, I remembered that one time you told me over dinner that you wanted to experiment. Since I don't think I can dig threesomes, or BDSM or whatever else, I figured sex toys would be acceptable." Gray nodded, seeming proud of his explanation. Damn, Juvia was so lucky he understood these things.

Juvia squeaked, not ulike a squeaky toy. "Gray-sama, you misunderstood!"

"Hey now, no need to get shy. I can dig sex toys, you know. I mean, it would be pretty hot watching you play —"

Juvia slapped her head. "By experimenting, Juvia meant in the kitchen! Not in the bedroom!" she sputtered.

"Well, shit." Gray concluded.

Silence.

Very awkward silence.

"It would be a shame to put it to waste though, Gray-sama."

She had a moment to think that she'd never seen her love smile so wide before he pounced on her, fully intent on making use of his gift.

* * *

** iii** — _age 34_

Gray let himself into the house that was too cold and too quiet these days. He was dead beat and angry and all kinds of miserable from another day at the desk and all the shit he had to put up with.

His coworkers gave him ample space, but he didn't miss the pity in their eyes. Most had been too afraid to approach him and personally offer their condolences (must have been the irate look in his eyes), but a few brave ones had cornered him by the coffee machine, whispering words of sympathy for the man whose wife just died.

In his desire for peace, Gray dismissed the nanny and the maid. He let the dog out to the garden so the stupid mutt would stop barking and turned off the radio. When the house was finally quiet, he heard wailing from the nursery.

He found his infant daughter in her wooden crib, hands and feet flailing as fat tears rolled down her chubby cheeks. Poor thing, Gray thought. Must have had a bad dream. Gently, he hoisted the baby into his arms, swaying side to side smoothly in a lulling motion.

"It's okay, Ursa, daddy's here."

He wondered if that was much of a comfort to her.

It took a good ten minutes before the black-haired child finally stopped weeping and went back to sleep to the relief of her father. Careful not to make a peep, Gray set Ursa back down the crib.

He looked around the nursery, noticing toys and clothing strewn everywhere. He never did give the nanny a chance to clean up as he sent her away in a haste.

Systematically, he began to put away laundry and playthings. As he was putting away small, rolled socks, his eyes caught sight of something blue.

He picked up the doll with shaking hands, studying the handiwork. It was definitely his late wife's effort; Juvia always did have a knack for making things. It was probably a gift she made for her daughter: a model of Juvia so little Ur will always have a piece of mommy.

Tears that he had been suppressing finally flowed freely as Gray clutched the plush doll to his aching chest.

He missed her, that was all.

* * *

**AN:** /hides forever because I can't stop with the Gruvia angst. What is it with me and killing off Juvia? #StopAbby2k14

I'm really surprised at myself because I've been posting a story/update once a day the past five days. I've never been able to write so much, ever. I hope this posting sickness is here to stay.

Tell me what you guys thought about this.

_**Please don't add this to your Favorites/Alerts if you're not going to review.**_ Idk man, how hard can it be to tell a girl if you liked the story or thought it sucked?


	3. Butterfly Kisses

**Note**: the drabbles just keep getting longer omg. Like I planned for each drabble to be maybe two paragraphs long, but it's not working. Wai. This is also dedicated to Arianna (**randomteenager**) who never lacks in motivation and love.

Also, this is a nice take away from the last two chapters' angst. This is all silliness, so rest easy, folks.

**Disclaimer**: Hiro Mashima owns dis

**Summary:** And before too long I fell in love with her since I saw her standing there.

**Prompt**: first meetings / AU

* * *

**Butterfly Kisses**

by _mirajens_

.

.

.

**i** — _run, forrest, run_

They met in the middle of the road to nowhere; the girl standing beside a yellow Beetle that ran out of juice two hours ago and the boy in a weathered Jeep. It was with frantic hands that she flagged him down, tears of relief almost blurring her vision at the sight of hope.

"You're not a serial killer are you?" was the first thing the boy in the Jeep asked as he opened the door to the passenger seat.

The girl shook her head. "No." before he could object, she hopped onto the passenger seat and closed the door. "But then again, there's no proof of that, is there?"

His heart began to beat wildly when she smiled at him. "Where to?"

"Anywhere but here." She answered blithely, but her voice hinted at a hard life she was running away from. "My name is Juvia."

He revved up the engine and prepared for an adventure with his fellow runaway. "I'm Gray."

"Like the color?" she asked, amused.

"Exactly."

* * *

**ii** — _rain, rain, go away_

Gray never liked the rain.

He especially disliked it when the rain was just a drizzle because he would get damp (as opposed to fully soaked) and that was itchy and sticky and all kinds of annoying. If he had to choose at all, he would like full blown rain where he was drenched down to his underwear because at least that was purifying. But here he was stuck in the weak rain with nothing but his Algebra book to preserve the spikiness of his hair.

He cared a great deal about his hair.

"Stupid fucking rain," he cursed out loud. Just where the fuck was his bus? It was supposed to arrive half an hour ago before this joke of a rain began. And now his math book was going to be wet and his teacher was going to give him hell for it.

"Juvia quite likes the rain." He heard a voice pipe beside him, prompting him to look at the owner of the voice.

The first thing he noticed was that she had blue hair, which he didn't guess was all that usual since Levy and Wendy and Jellal had blue hair, too. On her shoulders was a light sweater with Bob Marley's face on it (ew she was a hipster abort mission) and on her legs (which looked just fine, by the way) were black stockings. The ankle booties on her feet elevated her three inches off the sidewalk, but she was still a good half foot shorter than Gray. In arms was a MacBook instead of school books and she had one of those fringe bags that he saw dangling off every racist, "Indian Chic" hipster.

Huh. She was pretty fucking cute. For a hipster.

Gray scowled. "Well, 'Juvia' must be outta her fucking mind to like something like this pussy ass rain."

A small, shy smile quirked her lips upwards. "Juvia thinks its cleansing." She said before handing her umbrella over and prancing away. Not only a hipster, but a weirdo, too. A cute one, but a weirdo nevertheless.

On the handle of the umbrella was an identity card with her name and phone number on it.

* * *

**iii** — _kiss me; smile for me_

It was New Year's eve and Juvia had just broken up with her last boyfriend.

It had been just a few hours since Juvia walked in on Bora with his head between another girl's legs and the horrible fight that ensued. Long story short, Bora kicked Juvia out of his apartment and now she was single and homeless. Despite that, Juvia was at Lucy's party, half-drunk on expensive tequila and only a little bit sorry for herself. She sat on her host's terrace, shoeless feet dangling four stories high as the chilly wind blew on her face.

"Oi, you're not gonna jump, are you?" She heard a gruff voice ask behind her, startling her. The newcomer was tall, dark-haired and heartbreakingly handsome. Juvia recalled seeing the same man from Lucy's last Christmas party, but they were never really introduced.

"No. Juvia got dumped but she's not suicidal." Juvia shook her head. "What's your name? You're very attractive." They say alcohol made a loose tongue and Juvia couldn't agree more at this point.

"Gray Fullbuster. And thanks, I guess." He took the liberty of sitting next to her, legs also poking out of the terrace railing. "You are drunk."

"I am drunk. We should kiss." She concluded. "Juvia feels like kissing a stranger."

She didn't really expect him to comply, but before she could process what was happening, his warm lips were on hers and fireworks were booming as the world welcomed the new year.

* * *

**iv** — _oh, mr. officer_

'Shit,' was all Juvia could think as she pulled over on the low shoulder, trying to ignore the wails of the cop car's siren behind her Beetle for her own sanity. Of course she would get caught the very first time she sped up over 60. It's not like it was her fault. Levy was in labor and someone would need to hold Gajeel's hand as he paced the worried pace of an expectant father.

Cana told her that situations like this called for a show of cleavage and the sultriest smile. Juvia didn't think she had it in herself, personally, but if it meant getting out of a ticket, then by all means.

She had time to artfully rearrange her boobs in the bustier top she was wearing so they looked full and lush before she heard the tapping of fingers against her window. Juvia rolled down the glass and smiled what she hope was a hopeful, sexy smile.

Her facade fell when her eyes landed on the officer.

Good Lord, the black-haired man with the scowl on his face was the most prime cut of man-beef Juvia had ever laid eyes on. Even in his dark uniform, his hot body was evident and wow Juvia might have had an orgasm just looking at him.

"Maam, were you aware you were going above speed limit?" Juvia's answer was more gawking. "I'm going to need to see your license and registration."

"What's your name?" Juvia asked, still too dumbstruck to fetch what the traffic officer wanted.

"Why?" The man shot back.

"So Juvia can say it and you will hold yourself against me."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry this isn't all that good. I'm sick, so I can't really focus on writing. Also, I just discovered how wonderful Snapchat is. I've been sending videos of me crying about my migraine and fever to my contacts and they reply with pictures of themselves laughing at my pain. Good times.

_**Please don't add this to your Favorites/Alerts if you're not going to review.**_


	4. Sending shivers down my spine

**Prompt**: Genderbent

**Note**: So I kept their names the same because I think it can pass off unisex. And yayyyyy, no angst! I'm proud of myself.

**Disclaimer**: Hiro Mashima owns dis

**Summary:** He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.

**Rating**: M (for the third prompt)

* * *

**Sending shivers down my spine**

by _mirajens_

_._

_._

_._

**i** — _i'm bleeding out_

"Juviaaa," came the loud call that roused a groggy Juvia from his much needed afternoon nap. His girlfriend, Gray, had woke him up at the crack of dawn to ask him for some salteen crackers and cranberries which left the blue-haired man unable to shake off the feeling of sleepiness throughout the day. When his amour finally locked herself up in their bedroom for God knew what reason, Juvia took it as a sign from the Heavens and fell onto their couch and slept like a log.

It wasn't thirty minutes later that her yell wakened him.

"Yes, Juvia's coming." Juvia mumbled, sure that his girl couldn't hear him from the other room. With the swiftness of a sloth, Juvia went to see what Gray wanted. The girl was being extra needy today, and God knew Juvia was just too exhausted to be his usual doting self.

"What do you need, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked when he found Gray on a weird position in their bed with her face down on the mattress and her ass up in the air. "And are you all right?"

Gray groaned. "Can you run down to the pharmacy and grab me a box of tampons, please?"

Juvia felt a flush rise to her cheeks. Well that explained a lot.

* * *

**ii** — _foolish eyes_

It was with a force of a thousand Boa Constrictors that Juvia's tiny girlfriend clung to his arm as they strolled through the mall. It was with the intensity of the same animal that Gray glared at all those of the female persuasion that was within a ten mile radius of them. She couldn't help it. Everyone was _staring_ at her boyfriend like he was some fucking piece of meat on a sizzling hot dinner plate. Not that Gray didn't understand that sentiment. No, she understood it perfectly. Juvia was a hot piece of heavenly ass who was not only incredibly gorge, but was literally the sweetest thing since caramel fudge.

But then Juvia had to get that stupid fucking hair cut which made him look like a wet dream come to life and now every chick who laid eyes on him practically creamed their panties. And dear _God_ Gray just wanted to get him to the safety of their home where no one but she could look at him and maybe press him against the wall, fuck his brains out and grab onto his shorter hair as she rode out her orgasm. And then maybe naked cuddling while they watched Mr and Mrs Smith. But no, Juvia insisted on this stupid date which entailed being out in public, ergo being up for public consumption. "If I stab anyone, it's going to be all your fault." Gray muttered ominously as she glowered at a bunch of mothers in Twilight shirts eyeing her boyfriend.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama is being paranoid." Juvia consoled Gray, not minding one bit the hundreds of eyes on him. "Don't you know Juvia only loves his Gray-sama?" strong arms wound around Gray's shoulders, bringing the girl close so Juvia could whisper in her ear. "Besides, everyone can look, but you're the only one who can touch."

* * *

**iii** — _promiscuous_

It was certainly alarming when a strange girl suddenly came up to Juvia's table as he waited for his girlfriend to return from powdering her nose, sputtering that Gray had locked himself up in the bathroom claiming sickness and asking for her boyfriend ("Please call the guy with the blue hair."). There were vomiting sounds and moaning, so said the stranger and it was enough to induce a startled Juvia to rush to the unisex bathroom.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia called out as he rapped his fingers against door. The girl who had summoned him was still by his side, anxiously waiting out the situation. "Let me in, Gray-sama."

The door barely cracked open, just enough for a slim arm to poke out and grab Juvia by the scruff of his shirt and drag him inside the seedy bathroom. Before he could really process what was happening, he heard the door's lock click and felt himself pushed against the door.

"Gray-sama, what—" Juvia began as his eyes landed on Gray's head, eye level with his crotch. The girl was on her knees, already working open the zipper of his pants.

"Shh." Gray hissed out, heavy-lidded eyes fixed on Juvia's. "I'm horny and I'm going to suck your dick. Is that a problem?" When Juvia blushed and shook his head, Gray continued, "Then keep it down before the people on the other side of this door figure out that I faked being sick and call the cops on us, yeah?"

* * *

**iv** — _wet, wild_

"Hotter!"

"No, colder!"

"Come on, Gray-sama, you know Juvia can't stand the cold." Juvia whined, already shivering at the cold torrent of water that fell on him.

"Then maybe you should take a separate shower." Gray shot back. It was too early, and she hadn't had her jolt of caffeine yet.

Looking for all the world like a wounded puppy, Juvia pouted. "But Gray-sama said she wanted to bathe with Juvia. And Juvia was here first."

Gray scoffed, already lathering shampoo onto her hair. "Look, I have to be in class in ten minutes—"

"Juvia is already an hour late for his class." Juvia pointed out, braving the cold and scrubbing soap on his body.

"Ugh, so much for shower sex." Gray muttered to himself.

"Maybe we can try again some other time. It's not like Juvia can get it up when the water's too cold. Haven't you heard that men take cold showers in the first place so they can get rid of it?"

Suddenly feeling more lenient and in the mood for the shower sex she was trying to initiate in the first place, Gray smiled up at Juvia. "Maybe we can turn the temperature up. And I can be even more late for class."

She'd never seen Juvia grin so wide after that.

* * *

**AN:** I like horny!genderbent!Gray. And I changed my username here to match my Tumblr url because my last username reminds me too much of my ex (it was a joke that was not so funny at all, but we laughed too hard at it tbh).

There will defs be more genderbent inspired chapters because genderbent is my life.

_**Please don't add this to you Favorites/Alerts if you're not going to review.**_


	5. No, I won't cry

**Note: **Its been a month since I updated this? hoW

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

**Summary**: But I won't cry myself to sleep like a sucker

**Prompt:** Tears

* * *

**No, I won't cry**

by _mirajens_

_._

_._

_._

_There were only two types of tears._

.

.

.

**i** — _the bad kind_

It was odd when he didn't find his doting girlfriend waiting for him by the door when he got home to their shared apartment. Juvia was almost always ready to greet him with a kiss and a smile when he returned after a long shift at the precinct but as he entered the treshold, he found no blue-haired angel awaiting him.

Odd, he thought; as he removed his holster shed his uniform top. He wondered if she was detained at the hospital she worked as a nurse as. As far as nurses' schedules went, Juvia's wasn't so crazy and long since she only worked part time, but shit happened sometimes. And Gray fully understood getting held back at work. He was a cop and he had unpredictable hours at best.

He wondered what he was going to do about dinner.

He walked into their bedroom, intent on taking a quick shower before resorting to his prefered cooking method of calling for pizza when he heard soft, sad music playing from the bathroom.

So Juvia _was_ home.

He absent-mindedly made his way to the bathroom, mind on dinner and ear on the music.

Then he heard her sobbing before he saw her.

Panic made his steps longer and in no time, he saw a head of blue bent over on shaking knees. The very sight made Gray's heart quiver, for he knew his girl to be the happy sort, despite all the hardships she went through. Juvia simply did not cry. It was unheard of.

But then again, maybe it was only because she was good at hiding it.

Gray sat on the lip of the bathtub, hands already reaching out to soothe. "Hey, what happened?" he asked gently.

She was tired. So fucking tired from having cried her eyes out. "Juvia just had a bad day." She told him simply, resting her tear-streaked cheek on top of her knees.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, unsure of how to proceed. Gray was not very familiar in how to comfort people. Often saw him making things worse when he tried.

"No." Then, "Not yet." She took the hand that was patting her back and kissed its palm. "I'm really tired right now, Gray-sama."

He pulled her into a hug even though she was wet and the side of the tub was between them. It was funny, how a hard man like him radiated enough comfort to calm his love and put a stop to those tumultuous tears. "It's gonna be alright, I promise."

* * *

**ii** — _and the good kind_

"It's now time for the bride and groom's first dance as man and wife!"

The hostess, one bubbly Mirajane Strauss, said into the microphone and it reverberated throughout the lavish garden where the nuptials were held. The crowd burst into applause, hoots and cheers louder than usual due to the free-flowing drink and euphoria on behalf of the newlyweds.

An uncomfortable, but smiling Gray led his wife by the hand to the dance floor, as the last song died out and in came the mysterious song her lover promised to surprise her with.

Juvia gasped as the strains of her favorite song, _their song_, eked through the speakers.

Stunned into silence by the fact that her Gray-sama even remembered the first song they danced to and sang to as a couple, she allowed herself to be spun and lead and swayed to the love song.

"Thank you." Juvia whispered, drawing her new husband closer so the tears on her cheeks fell on his shoulders. The song continued, a sweet melody that was finally the stop to all the drama and heartbreak they had suffered, and a start to the new life that was already so promising.

"For the song?" Gray wondered out loud, confused. The number of eyes on them was unnerving, but he'd do this dance for her. He'd do anything for her.

Juvia clutched at him, sniffling through the dance. "For the song. For today." She looked up, a sweet smile on her face. "For everything and all that's yet to come."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry this is so short, but they _are_ just drabbles, yanno. So my take on the first prompt is that Juvia lost a patient that day, so she came home feeling shitty and couldn't stop crying. Because she's a nurse, you know.

I will forever want Cop!Gray and Nurse!Juvia. FIGHT ME

Also, you might notice I bought chapter two (_**Stay, stay, stay**_) down. I'm going to admit right now that I wrote that during a dark time where I was thinking back on my old relationship and I removed it so I don't have to be reminded of it again. I hope you all understand.

I love you all, madly.

**_Please don't add this to you Favorites/Alerts if you're not going to review._**


	6. but daddy, i love him!

**Note:** The updates used to be weekly.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

**Summary:** Parenthood is the root of most cases of alcoholism, probably.

**Prompt:** Parenthood

* * *

**but daddy, I love him!**

By _mirajens_

.

.

.

**i **— _oh, mother  
_  
"Mom, dad, I have a question." This was from young Ursa Fullbuster, a thin whistling sound accompanying her statement since one of her front teeth had come out the day prior.

"Sure," said her father, Gray, distractedly, his eye on the broadsheet and his mind on the headline. Six dead, fifteen injured following a drive by shooting. Sweet Jesus Christ, what was this world coming to?

Seeing her husband drink his coffee and not divert his attention from the newspaper, Juvia wiped her sudsy hands on a side towel and turned to her daughter. "What did Ursa-chan want to ask?"

Eyes wide, the short girl took her seat on the breakfast nook across her father. "What's oral?" finally came the groundbreaking question that had Juvia yelping and Gray spitting out coffee on the table between him and Ursa. The panicked parents stammered as they exchanged guilty glances.

"Oh, would you look at the time! I have to get to work. Crime is going on while we lollygag here, and that's just not right." In the way of a typical male, Gray ran to avert the crisis, but not before giving his sweet girl a kiss on top of her head and his wife one on the lips. A shell-shocked Juvia heard the car start a few moments later, and it was shortly followed by the sound of screeching tires. What a slippery man, her husband.

Seeing no way to dodge the bullet, Juvia sat beside her five year old. "Well, sweetie, oral is when a man and a woman love each other, like mommy and daddy do. And they... well; they love each other using their mouths."

"Oh, okay." Ursa nodded sagely. "And how about written?"

* * *

**ii** — _your dad is lame  
_  
"Didn't you hear what I said? You're not going out with that hooligan, and that's final."

"But daddy, I love him!"

"Ursa, I love David Beckham but you don't see me sharing a smoothie at Johnny Rockets with him." Before his daughter could reply, Gray barked, "Now go to your room, and off to bed while I drink away the fact that my firstborn's boyfriend is Marilyn Manson's son."

A seething Ursa stormed out of the parlor and was replaced by a frowning Juvia. Seeing this, Gray served himself more brandy. "I don't need any shit right now, Juvia, so don't even lecture me." He said drily, mood already in the dumps.

"Gray-sama made Ursa-chan cry." Juvia told him disapprovingly. "And that boy was not Marilyn Manson's son."

"He might as well be. Did you see the tattoos on that guy? And he smokes, too, for fuck's sake. Do you want your daughter to get lung cancer from all the second hand smoke?"

"Gray-sama used to smoke, and has a couple of tattoos himself." Juvia pointed out, joining her husband on the sofa. "The point is, who Ursa-chan dates is not your choice. She's already eighteen, and she's such a smart girl. Gray-sama shouldn't care that her boyfriend has a few rough edges."

Already lamenting the loss of his little girl and the fact that his wife was making sense, Gray downed the three fingers of brandy as bitter as he in one go. "I'm not paying for the wedding."

* * *

**iii **— _dance with my father_

It turned out that Gray _had _to pay for the wedding.

Fast-forward eight years and here was Gray Fullbuster doing the waltz with his wife on the dance floor of his daughter's wedding reception in an uncomfortable tuxedo and even more uncomfortable loafers. The whole shebang was ridiculous, but who wanted to listen to the guy who had a beach wedding with only three people invited? No, Juvia and Ursa insisted on having a big wedding with all their stupid friends and even a handful of enemies. Shit, even Gray's idiot father, Silver, came bearing a three-foot gift box and happy tears for his precious grandbaby. The food was expensive, the flowers were expensive, the entertainment was expensive, and everything down to the pink tuxedoed minister was absolutely unnecessary.

But he hadn't been able to resist his best girls' demands.

So here he was, dancing with his wife, who still looked stunning after thirty years of marriage, and he couldn't say it was such a bad deal over all.

"Ursa-chan looks so happy, Gray-sama." Juvia declared, drawing her partner's attention to the bride in white spinning with her new husband. The very sight made a ball of emotion shoot up Gray's throat.

"She used to be my baby girl," Gray said fondly, sadly. "Now she's married to that idiot, and I'll probably never see her again."

A hand smoothed down his back leisurely, and it provided him with such comfort. Juvia always knew just how to make him feel bad with even just a touch. "That's not true. Ursa-chan loves Gray-sama too much to stay away." With a smile on her face, the blue-haired woman rested her cheek against Gray's shoulder. "Gray-sama is the first man Ursa-chan ever loved, and that will never change."

Practically choking back tears, Gray watched as his daughter, his radiant daughter ran up to him. He was about to tell her that running in the death contraptions she called high heels was dangerous when the woman asked, "Do you want to dance, daddy?"

So much for not crying.

* * *

**AN:** The first drabble was inspired by this post I saw on Tumblr.

Poor Juvia.

_**Please don't add this to you Favorites/Alerts if you're not going to review.**_


End file.
